The Rise
by Wundersmith
Summary: WARNING DON'T READ TERRIBLE STORY IT WILL SCAR YOU 4 LIFE


Fan Fiction

I

Alex

I'm in the hospital all I can hear is my mum. She's crying the doctors won't let her into my room, and my dad left this morning….maybe forever. Anyways my name is Alex I suffer from a rare disease I don't know what it's called, there is no cure but there is a medicine that _delays_ the disease. My best friend My closest friend is Percy he isn't my best friend because I only met him yesterday and he has a best friend.

I just had some very, very, very painful needles. Outside my window, I see Percy arrive he has trouble with school work but he is very good at persuading because a minute later my mum and Percy walk in "I'm so sorry Alex the doctors wouldn't let me in, Percy persuaded them to let us in" my mum came closer in for a hug and crushed me "mum your crushing me I wanted to say but it came out like "m or rushing me" luckily Percy realized what I was trying to say and said "he's trying to say mum your crushing me, I speak Alex language" when I turned to thank Percy Oh My God his face is way more pale then mine at that moment Percy's eyes rolled back and he hit the door knob with a loud _Crack._

When I awoke, my mum had a worried look on her face "Percy isn't doing great at all his consciousness is dropping by the second good news is the doctors said your well enough to see him". In Percy's room, there was about five doctors, when he saw me he smiled then winced in pain I opened my mouth to speak but a young beautiful girl pushed pass me "Seaweed Brain, you told me you were feeling fine I knew I should have listened to Will!" Percy opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out one of the doctors said "he is too weak to speak come back tomorrow" beautiful girl waved and stormed out of the room.

When I woke up one of the doctors was checking on me "ah your awake! Your blood level is fine breathing is fine and everything else is fine to you can leave today if you feel fine" "thanks, I feel fine" I smiled. Before we left I went to see Percy, beautiful girl was there and Grover Percy's best friend "hi Alex this is Annabeth she is Percy's girlfriend" when he said _girlfriend_ my hopes with that girl vanished Percy sat up slowlyand weakly said "well the docs don't know what happened to me… Alex you feeling better? Is that Leo!?", I asked "who's Leo?" Percy replied "the most annoying person in the world"

II

Percy

My head still throbbed from before wich was worryinsom because that was five hours ago. When Leo walked in I was scared he would make a joke about me in hospital but no instead

he asked me if I was ok! Well maybe it's not like that because I passed out from a needle (which hurt like hell) when Leo walked in. I woke up to Leo shaking me and Annabeth screaming in my ear my eardrums dinged "Oh My Gods Percy! We've been shaking you for 30 minutes you got us worried even the doctors!" Leo budged in "well except for me!" I took a shaky breath and sat up, oh no…. Sally just walked in my mum…. "Percy Jackson!" she never yells at me but she did "I love you" and she gave me a hug and a kiss Leo cracked up. Leo told us why he came here he said something about another demigod of the big three but I didn't listen, when he was finally finished he asked me "Percy can you walk?" "hopefully" I replied. When I got out of bed I nearly screamed with pain Annabeth noticed but she didn't say anything I took a step forward and stumble onto Leo "sorry bro wait where's Alex?" Alex answered "right here" I turned around and saw him "sorry that I left you out I thought you left" "no problem" Alex replied Grover whispered to me "it's Alex" I blinked "what?" "the great three Alex is, is …a child of Hades" "Alex have you been having weird dreams?" I asked "yea I had one about you, Leo, Annabeth and Grover at this place called _Camp Half Blood_ at Long Island, "well we're going there"

III

Jason

I'v been going from camp to camp telling each camp to put in another temple for a God or a cabin. I'm not even half way there and I've been doing it for more than a year now,

"Hey Pipes! What's the sad face for?" Piper shrugged "Percy and the others found another child if Hades his name is Alex we need to help them Percy and Alex aren't well" "why what happened to Percy?" I asked "dunno then docs don't know, Alex suffers from a rare disease with no cure" Piper replied, "so should we go?" I asked "obviously just after some sleep" Piper collapsed with exhaustion and passed out. Look I never knew Piper snored put she did while I'm waiting for Piper to wake up I see Nico, he comes closer "Jason we need you at the other camp now!" "why?" I asked "just come" Nico replied, I stood up "ok what about Piper" "we're riding the Argo II she can sleep in her room.

VI

Alex

Aboard the Argo II is amazing Percy let me sleep in his room I collapse on his bed, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and three other people walk in "so let me get this straight I am a demigod? A son of Hades which is the God of the underworld and I have to fight for my life"

"yep" Percy replied Percy took something from his desk "get some sleep".I dreamt I was in a camp named _Camp Jupiter_ a girl is standing in front of me she isn't Annabeth or the other girl I saw in Percy's room I have a feeling she is a daughter of Hades a horse gallops up next to her I know I just found out who my dad was today but It's like I can smell strong power radiating from her. I awoke to Percy shaking me "Percy! There's something wrong you said your father left you when you were little my father left yesterday" Percy replied "I dunno why, you must be a favourite, c'mon I'll introduce you to the other kids" Percy showed me the way to the dining table everyone was there even the girl I saw in my dreams, she said politely "hi my name is Hazel" "I'm Nico" said the dark haired boy next to Hazel , "I'm Jason and this is Piper" he pointed to the girl next to him "hey guys anyone know where Thalia is?" Jason asked Percy shrugged "and this is Alex" he pointed to me "we're here!" Leo announced. At Camp Half-Blood, there are millions of cabins and temples, I can see at the corner of my eye a lava climbing wall! There is a girl about two years older than me dunking kids in the toilet I was about to yell at her but Percy pulled me back "do not get on her bad side" she stared at Percy "well we're gonna leave you here go in there and turn right" they just left me at a building name _the Big House._

V

Percy

I still have pain in my head so I go see Will. Will looked at my head "Percy when did you hit your head?" "yesterday" I answered "you have to stay in the sickbay today, your loosing lots of blood and your colour" "fine but can I do capture the flag tonight please?" "no" he replied "I'll get you a date with Nico" I said pleasingly "fine" he answered I knew I wouldn't be able to get a Nico and Will to have date together but it's worth a try. I caught up with Annabeth and told her my Will and Nico date thing after she stared at me like I was from a different planet "How in the nine worlds are you going to do that?" "nine worlds?" I asked "Magnus taught me that" she replied "so will you help me?" "fine seaweed brain" she replied. When we found Nico, we offered to do his chores which was a bad plan "guys what are you up to? Tell me" "fine I'll tell you were trying to make you and Will go on a date" I replied "so why didn't you ask me?" he replied "coz we knew you would say no" I said "why do you want me to go on a date anyways?" I told him about my sort of argument with Will after he said "fine I'll think about it" and disappeared into the shadows.

VI

Alex

At the big house a man in a wheelchair showed me around I asked "what happened to your legs?" he answered "I'm a Centaur I use a magical wheelchair to disguise the horse part of my body". _Knock_ "come in" said the Centaur Percy came in "Chiron don't forget to introduce yourself" and he left "my name is Chiron and yours is Alex, correct?" said the Centaur "correct" I answered. After the meeting with Chiron I met Percy outside "do you remember when your mum came into your room she said about me persuading the doctors to let you in I can't persuade at all so I used the mist look at this" he walked up to a random camper and snapped his fingers "sure Percy I'll do your chores for a week" said the dazed camper, Percy came back with a grin "that's cruel! But awesome" I told him "follow me" he said and did a follow gesture Percy led me to the sickbay were a boy called Will did some tests on me

VII

Hazel

Arion keeps on whining I don't know why I'm going to get Percy to help I walk pass the sickbay and ask Will "have you seen Percy Will?" "nope if you do find him tell him he owes me one hour in the sickbay" he replied I can see Percy at the river no to late he just jumped in "Arion" Arion comes to my side I mount him and we gallop across the water when we finally find Percy we were in the middle of nowhere "Hey Hazel why are you out this deep?" Arion whines "oh why are you looking for me?" Percy asks "Arion is trying to tell me something" Arion whines again "Earthquake!" Percy yelled "It's not my dad it's Tartarus all the monsters are rising at the same time going into the mortal world at the same time it's making the floor vibrate there's going to be an earthquake tell the others I'll try stop it!" Percy didn't look terrified he looked annoyed I understand why he just wants to not fight monsters for a while Arion galloped to the camp on the way I summoned two gold nuggets for him we got there in less than five seconds Jason and Piper were kissing at the front of the Zeus cabin I yelled to them "Earthquake!" the both of them were dazed for a while so I yelled again "Earthquake!" they got the message this time in less than one minute the whole camp was alerted for the earthquake the ground rumbled and Leo stumble and he landed head first onto a wooden bench groaned but got back up a big loud sound went. _Boom_ "borderline action" yelled Clarisse and the whole camp ran to the protective barrier two cyclops were hitting the protective barrier they must of took a long time to regenerate if they thought that the tree was still poisoned, a couple of months ago someone poisoned Talia's tree and that ruined the protective barrier but since we have the golden fleece the tree healed. One of the cyclops screamed in pain and disintegrated where the cyclops was stood Alex and Percy. "Jason get the cyclops in the head!" yelled Percy and Jason came flew to the cyclops and stabbed it in the forehead, the whole camp looked dazed. Percy collapsed with exhaustion no wonder Percy did he has been holding back the earthquake.

VIII

Hazel

Piper and I were helping Leo Annabeth ran over to Percy and helped him up he looked very pale, Leo got a mouthful of splinters so we helped him to the sickbay. Annabeth and Percy joined us after a while "Annabeth I'm ok!" Percy kept on telling Annabeth that but she kept on answering back "no your pale and you said you were ok last time but you weren't!", Leo groaned each time kids from the Apollo cabin pulled a splinter out. Will checked up on Percy "Percy no capture the flag tonight!", Percy replied sarcastically "no my life is ruined, please Will please?" I went to see Nico he was hanging out with Alex a minute ago and now he's gone "Alex where's Nico?" I asked "I dunno" Alex replied "he said something about his dad calling him" Alex added "well we share a dad with him and I think you are Hades favourite so there is a chance he is not with Hades well there is a big chance" I told him thinking Nico always lies about where he is going I hear dad's voice inside my head: _Hazel bring Alex down to me I want you and Alex here now!_ Alex looked like he's seen a ghost he must have heard something like that in his head from dad "Alex follow me" I told him. When we got there Hades boomed "Finally, we have some important matters to discuss"


End file.
